Underneath the Cover
by yui639
Summary: "In time... in time, I'll tell them the truth." Twin-fic


Do not own KHR... unfortunately...

* * *

**TARGET 1**: Home Tutor Reborn (I)

Silent footsteps headed its way to the Sawada Residence at exactly 5:30 am in the morning. Chubby hands that belong to a black-suited baby gently gripped his flyer and slipped it in the Sawadas mailbox.

He hid in a nearby tree to observe the household, knowing (through the reports he received) that by this time, at least one person is awake.

Ten minutes later...

He watched blankly as a teen...a girl (obviously a Middle schooler), with straight blonde hair that reached to her mid-back wearing the typical Namimori-Chuu's school uniform.

She was familiar...

_Sawada Tsuyako or commonly known as 'Yako' or 'Baka-Yako' (even though her grades are all average)_, his mind immediately supplied, _the youngest of Iemitsu's twins._

He focused his attention back on the girl's form, just in time, as she held a certain flyer and began reading it swiftly through her chocolate brown eyes.

Her eyes flickered akin to mirth.

He watched as she went back into the house while humming under her breath.

She was odd, he thought.

_There's something about her that's... off. _He noticed her eyes. They look mature... older even. But there's more than that, his senses were tingling.

He'll make sure to figure it out... whatever _that _is.

* * *

Yako woke up early today... she always does. For some reason, she developed on waking up every 3:30 in the morning. Not that she mind.

She likes seeing the daybreak.

It reminds her that there's a new day that awaits her. New opportunities, new chances, memories to treasure... it's an optimistic thought.

And she wonders, since when did she become an optimist.

An image of a brunette, her mother, with a dazzling smile flashed in her mind.

_Must be genetics..._

She stretched and trotted into the bathroom.

After finishing her bath, she wore her school uniform, brushed her hair, walked downstairs with her bag, placing it on the living room's couch, greeting her mother, Sawada Nana, a soft good morning and a small genuine smile, getting a beaming one in response.

Yako proceeded on checking the mail.

Ever since the first year of middle school starts, she made it a habit to check the mail. Surely, she wouldn't want to miss –_oh._

Yako took a certain flyer from the mailbox, along with the newspapers, and swiftly read it, allowing amusement to flicker briefly in her eyes.

_Home-tutor Reborn..._

She inwardly blanched at the name and a growing worry was filling her, she put it aside.

_Everything will be alright, _she told herself.

Yako returned inside her house, humming a nostalgic song under her breath. She handed the flyer to her mother and went upstairs.

Now, time to wake her brother up.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi or commonly known as 'Tsuna' or 'Dame-Tsuna' (more on the latter though) was currently in dreamland. Dreaming about happy dreams, like... going in a date with Kyoko, hehehe... Happy dreams indeed. That is until...

"GAHH!"

...He hit his face directly on the floor.

Caused by her (sadistic) twin sister flipping his comforter, thus, earning a rather painful experience...

...So early in the morning.

Tsuna groaned in pain, rubbing his now sore face, and looked annoyingly to his younger (by 15 minutes!) sister.

"What the hell was that for?!" he practically shrieked.

Yako's lips twitches in amusement, "Wake-up call."

A vein popped at the side of his head (anime-style) and glanced briefly on his clock, and he openly gaped, "It's barely six!"

Her she-devil of a sister raised an elegant brow, _So...?_

He seriously looked pissed, and was about to retort.

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-chan? What's going on up there...?" their mother inquired downstairs.

"Nothing Mom...! Nii-san's just about to take a bath," Yako replied, earning an annoyed glare from her brother, which she only shrugged off.

They heard their mother hummed in the background, "Okay! Breakfast's almost ready!"

Yako turned her attention back to her brother and rolled her eyes as Tsuna sulkily get his towel, muttering a few curses under his breath (that seems to involve 'she-devil', 'annoying little sisters destroying their older brothers' dreams' or something along those lines) before walking away leaving the door ajar.

* * *

Meanwhile, the baby, who is now identified as Reborn, clothed in a black suit and fedora with a shape-shifting cameleon, which he's currently using as a binocular, watched the whole scene akin to amusement.

His eyes that seemed to reflect the dark black abyss glinted dangerously and his lips formed to a rather... sadistic smirk.

_...This is going to be interesting._

The Sawada twins shivered involuntarily.

Shaking the feeling of impending doom that engulfed her whole being, Yako focused her attention on the trashy place called Tsuna's room.

She looked at it in disdain.

Now that she _really_ observed it she could see her brother's dirty clothes littering around like... literally EVERYWHERE! Some random trash here and there mangas, papers, EVERYTHING!

(Okay, maybe not everything... but she's really getting frustrated.)

"Good God! Are all boys this messy at this age?!" she exclaimed dramatically as she threw her hands up in the air.

Yako's face flushed with anger. She rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and began cleaning in record time.

* * *

When Tsuna came back from his fresh warm bath, with a towel covering his lower part and another that he uses to rub on his brown fluffy hair, he took a step forward inside his room only to step back and stared at his room, dumbfounded. His room was _clean_...

...Like, super clean.

He swears his room was sparkling.

His wide-eyes found and focused on his slightly worn-out sister, who's sitting on his window's sill, his surprise and awe, were immediately replaced with guilt and worry.

Yako rolled her eyes at the expression. His brother was and still is, very easy to read, "Its fine. Don't blame yourself on something so trivial."

He frowned, that didn't make him feel any better.

She sighed in exasperation. _I only organized a one single relatively small room for Christ sake_.

Yako moved towards him determined to erase that expression from his face.

In the form called; porn magazine...

She dangled it in front of him, "Ne," she tilted her head on the side, eyes wide with (fake) innocence, ignoring the mortified expression of her poor scandalized brother (she snickers inwardly), "...Is this yours?"

Tsuna hastily grabbed the P-magazine while spluttering, and literally pushed her outside the room, his face redder than a tomato from embarrassment, _I should have never bought that_._ She's never going to live this down!_

"It's okay Nii-san! You're a growing boy after all!" she chirped cheerfully before the door was slammed closed.

"pfft..." she muffled her laugh with her hand.

She admits to herself that she's a tad bit sadistic.

Yeah, only tad bit...

Tsuna sighed loudly and shook his head. He really can't seem to get used to his sister's crazy antics.

With another sigh, he went over to his closet and opened it.

He froze in shock, eyes wide as saucers.

All his mess, clothes (a mix of dirty and clean), papers, empty can of sodas, trashes, trash, and TRASH.

It was all IN the freaking CLOSET!

His face turned into a different shade of red than the previous one, this time with anger.

Yako skipped downstairs with a broad grin on her face as she heard the infuriated scream of her brother, echoed in the whole household, "YAKOOOO...!"

_Told you there's nothing to be sorry about._

**_(To be continued...)_**

* * *

**R&R**

**Tell me what you think :D**

**Ciao-ciao~**


End file.
